1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photograph displays and more particularly pertains to a new pillow with photograph displays for displaying favorite photographs on a pillow for viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photograph displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, photograph displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art photograph displays include U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,187 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,224 to Gintling; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,362 to Schlosser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,586 to Benner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,206 to Asprey; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,266 to Frank et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Pillow with photograph displays. The inventive device includes a removable cover for receiving a foam rubber padding within an open end thereof. A plurality of clear pockets are secured to a front surface of the removable cover. The pockets each have a clear front window and peripheral side walls and a bottom wall. The pockets each have an open upper end for receiving photographs therethrough for displaying through the clear front window.
In these respects, the pillow with photograph displays according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying favorite photographs on a pillow for viewing.